


Ferris Wheel Ride

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: Riko knew she wasn’t left out on purpose, that’s just how it worked in a group of nine.





	Ferris Wheel Ride

**Author's Note:**

> don't be sad Riko

The Ferris wheel overlooked the city, lending an enchanting view. The bright city lights lit up the skyline in every direction, but the night was clear enough to where the stars and moon peeked through the illuminated atmosphere.

“Guys! Let’s go on the Ferris wheel!” the bubbly Chika proposed. Of course, Chika was a sucker for enchanting views.

With no opponents to the idea, the nine girls queued up for the ride, ordering themselves into pairs of two to accommodate the car limit. Kanan and Mari, Dia with her sister, Ruby, Hanamaru with Yoshiko, and You with Chika. As the group chattered excitedly, a certain redhead found herself lagging at the end of the line. Riko knew she wasn’t left out on purpose, that’s just how it worked in a group of nine. She put on a smile, attempting to convince herself that it didn’t hurt. She was truly happy to see her friends enjoying themselves, but deep inside she felt a pang of sadness, a familiar feeling of loneliness.

Riko watched, as two-by-two, the pairs boarded the carriages. As she approached the head of the line, the ride operator looked at her with a knowing, apologetic smile. The redhead turned her attention to her friends, who were all preoccupied. Certainly they wouldn’t notice if she skipped out on the ride. She bowed out of the line, finding herself waiting for her friends at the ride’s entrance.

As the gate closed off and the ride set in motion, Riko watched as her friends circled slowly to and from the apex of the wheel.

 _How romantic,_ she sighed, followed by a dry laugh. Of all the times to recall one of her crazy manga situations.

The ride seemed to progress excruciatingly slowly, at least to Riko. But that of course was the definition of torment. As the eight other girls finally stepped out of the cars, still buzzing with excitement, Chika noticed her fellow second year waiting at the gate for them. “Eh? Riko-chan? Did you not go on the ride?”

Despite knowing this confrontation was inevitable, Riko was still wholly unprepared to face Chika. “N-Nah, I thought I’d sit this one out…”

True to form, Chika bought it, but was quick to retort. “It was amazing though! Are you sure you don’t want to go?”

Riko hesitated, before nodding solemnly, “I-I’m sure---”

Interrupting her, a hand softly took hold of her arm, leading her in the direction of the ride.

The redhead almost stumbled, struggling to follow in tow, finally looking up to see who had whisked her away, the familiar deep-blue ponytail bobbing with every step. “…E-Eh? Kanan-san?”

The third year finally looked back at Riko, a wide grin on her face. “C’mon, we’re riding the Ferris wheel together.”

Riko, before she could argue or even speak up, found herself being led into the carriage, realizing her hand now was being held tightly by her upperclassman. As the two took their seats opposite each other, Kanan still with that stupid grin on her face, Riko finally gathered herself and confronted the other girl.

“W-What are you doing, Kanan-san??”

The bluenette was unfazed, stating matter-of-factly, “You didn’t get to ride the Ferris wheel. So, we’re riding the Ferris wheel.”

The redhead found her cheeks flushing with warmth. “Y-You didn’t have to…”

Kanan’s face took on a serious tone, as she directed her attention away from the flustered redhead. “You looked sad. I don’t like to see my friends sad.” Her gaze returned to Riko, the bright, sincere smile returning to her face.

Poor Riko’s heart couldn’t take this kind of attention, as her brain tried to pull her back to reality.

_Kanan’s just being a good friend, don’t read too much into it…_

While Kanan admired the captivating scenery, Riko found herself only interested in the captivating girl in front of her. She’d always admired Kanan. She was so composed and mature, a much-needed presence and voice of reason in the clubroom. Riko had always thought she was quite beautiful, but that was never more apparent than tonight. Her bright violet eyes sparkled against the city lights. Her soft pink lips parted in the slightest smile as she gently tucked a strand of hair back into place, the light breeze gently rustling her hair. Riko thought she even saw a hint of color to her cheeks, a rare sight to see.

Fearing the intensity of her stares was bordering on perilous, Riko returned her attention to the sights of the ride. She was a city girl, the dazzling lights of the city skyline were much less impressive to her than to Kanan. Her eyes gravitated to the night sky, to the moon, the sight of which never ceased to encapsulate her.

_The moon…it’s so…_

“The moon is pretty…isn’t it, Riko-chan?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the journey to write every Riko pair continues


End file.
